


The Messenger

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jughead ends up in Leopold & Loeb Juvenile Detention Center and gets jumped in the shower by Malachai and some other Ghoulies to send a message to FP.





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> A fill written for a prompt from the kink meme.
> 
> Please really check the tags before proceeding, this is not nice or fluff at all, and does not have a happy or comforting ending.

Between school and the Serpents, Jughead Jones is used to be surrounded by bigger, more aggressive guys, but being in juvie is a whole different ballpark. Leopold and Loeb is full of boys who look like grown men, with arms and abs that make Archie look scrawny.  
  
Jughead tries to keep to himself, considering it was his association with the Serpents that got him thrown in here in the first place, but it doesn’t take him long to realize he can’t be a loner in juvie - not if he wants to make it out alive.  
  
But even after he starts hanging out with Joaquin and other locked up Serpents, Jughead can’t always be with them, and it’s only a matter of time before some Ghoulies catch him alone.  
  
He’s in the middle of a shower when it happens, standing under the lukewarm water and trying to enjoy a brief moment of peace when he feels a presence behind him.  
  
“Jughead Jones,” he hears a familiar voice say, and when Jughead turns around, he’s met with the wild eyes of Malachai, who’s flanked by several other Ghoulies he vaguely recognizes from past run-ins with the rival gang. “Penny Peabody has a message for your daddy.”  
  
Before Jughead even has a chance to say anything or try to fight his way past them, he feels rough hands grabbing both of his arms and pulling him out of the shower stall.  
  
He screams as they drag him towards the handicap stall at the end of the row, but his voice does nothing but echo in the empty bathroom, letting him know that nobody is coming to his rescue.  
  
“Help! Somebody, help me!” Jughead continues to scream anyways, thrashing around in the Ghoulies’ tight grip. He kicks and pulls his arms desperately, trying to break their hold, but it’s no use; they’re so much bigger than he is. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
If Jughead wasn’t so scared, maybe he’d be able to think of something to offer them, to strike some kind of deal to get himself out of this, but it’s hard for him to think rationally when he’s naked, alone, and surrounded by Ghoulies that want him dead, or worse.  
  
“Sorry, Jones,” Malachai sighs once they’re all crammed into the stall, not sounding sorry at all. “Boss’ orders.”  
  
Jughead counts five guys around him, including Malachai, all of them bigger and stronger than he, and when he finally notices that they’re all naked too, he realizes, with ice cold dread, what’s about to happen to him.  
  
They’re not here to beat him up, or even to kill him - they’re here to rape him.  
  
The blood chilling realizations sends a new wave of panic through Jughead, and even though it’s more likely to make matters worse than help anything, he somehow finds the strength to pull one of his arms free and starts swinging wildly at the Ghoulies, hoping to connect with something.  
  
“Get the fuck off me!” Jughead screams, and he thinks he clips one of them in the jaw, but he can’t be sure. “My dad will fucking kill you if you don’t let me go!”  
  
His outburst is short lived when the Ghoulies quickly grab hold of his arms again, and they hold his struggling body with ease as Malachai gets in his face.  
  
“You got a mouth on you, Jones,” he snarls at him, grabbing Jughead’s chin roughly as two of his buddies hold his arms and the other two hover behind him. Jughead feels one of them touching his lower back and he jerks away from his touch, trying to look behind him to get a good look at them, but it’s no use with the tight grip Malachai has on his face. “I think it’s time you put that mouth to good use.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jughead spits out, and he’s immediately punched in the face for it; the force of Malachai’s fist knocking him backwards into the Ghoulies behind him.  
  
The impact makes Jughead dizzy and he’s too out of it to fight when the guys bend him over and roughly shove fingers in his asshole.  
  
Jughead screams out at the sudden intrusion, the pain rippling through his whole body as they shove in and out of him with no regard to his comfort. He tries to squirm away from them, but he’s held firmly in place; the Ghoulies that have his arms pushing down on his back now so that he bends over further and gives the their friend better access.  
  
“If you think that hurts, just wait,” Malachai taunts the Serpent, nodding to the Ghoulie behind him. Jughead breathes a sigh of relief when the fingers inside of him disappear, but his reprieve is short lived when he feels the other boy spit on his stretched hole before pressing the head of his cock against it. “Yell nice and loud for Johnny.”  
  
Without another word, Johnny shoves his cock up Jughead’s barely stretched ass; pulling the smaller boy back by his hips so he can bury the entire length inside of him in one motion.  
  
“Fuck!” Jughead shrieks out in agony, doubling over in terrifying pain. He feels his knees starting to buckle from it, but the Ghoulies hold him up, laughing as Jughead starts to sob. “Please, please, fuck, please stop.”  
  
But Johnny doesn’t stop, he just thrusts into him harder, ripping his asshole apart.  
  
Malachai joins in on their laughter, cupping Jughead’s chin and tilting his head up so he can see him smirking down at him with authority. “You think you’re tough shit, Serpent Prince, but you’re nothing but a little bitch.”  
  
Nodding to the two boys on either side of Jughead, he waits as they tug on his arms and pull his limp body up a bit so that his face is even with Malachai’s crotch. Eyeing the massive cock in front of him, Jughead is filled with even more dread, knowing exactly what’s coming.  
  
He can’t fight it, though, the cock brutally thrusting into his ass leaving him completely immobilized. All Jughead can do is beg. “Please, I-I’ll do whatever you want, please, Malachai.”  
  
Malachai isn’t moved in the slightest. “Keep that pretty mouth of yours open, Jones.”  
  
When Jughead doesn’t budge, one of the other Ghoulies, the biggest of the five of them, moves around from the back and replaces the hands on Jughead’s face with his own and pries his mouth open so Malachai can shove his dick inside.  
  
Jughead gags at the taste of his cock, and then gags at the size of it, his mouth still being held open as Malachai fucks his face.  
  
He feels like a rag doll as Johnny and Malachai fuck his holes, brutally showing no mercy as they plow into him at a rapid fire pace; Johnny sending him forward and choking on Malachai’s cock each time he thrusts into him from behind.  
  
“Your ass is so tight, Jones,” Johnny grunts, slapping Jughead’s asscheek a few times until the pale skin is a harsh red. “Not gonna be like that by the time we’re done with you.”  
  
“We’re gonna tear your ass apart,” one of the other Ghoulies taunts, holding Jughead up with one arm while he uses the other to reach under the limp boy and grab at his cock. Jughead feels shame spread through him when he realizes he’s already semi hard. “Looks like the little Serpent bitch is liking it. You like it up the ass, Jones? You fucking love it, don’t you?”  
  
Jughead tries to deny his claims, because there is nothing about this he’s enjoying, but his words are stuffed back down his throat each time Malachai thrusts into him.  
  
His throat contracts as Malachai’s cock hits the back of it, over and over and over again, and Jughead desperately tries to pull back so he can breathe, but Malachai doesn’t let him go, keeping a firm hold on the back of his head as he continues to pump into him.  
  
“Bet he’ll love a nice salty load in his mouth, too,” he adds, as his hips are starting to get a bit erratic. Jughead’s eyes widen and even though he’s exhausted, he starts struggling to free himself again, but it’s no use, and soon Malachai is coming in his mouth; forcefully holding Jughead in place as he shoots ropes of thick cum down his throat. “Fucking take my load, Serpent. Drink all that cum down.”  
  
Jughead feels sick as Malachai’s cum fills his mouth, but there’s nothing he can do but swallow it; gagging on the repugnant taste of it as the sticky warmth slides down his throat. It leaves a disgusting bitter aftertaste, and the second Malachai pulls out of his mouth, Jughead starts spitting on the tiled floor, hoping to rid his tongue of it.  
  
His efforts are useless once again, though, because one of the other Ghoulies immediately takes Malachai’s place and pulls Jughead’s head back by his hair and easily slips his cock past his lips.  
  
“You were right, Chai,” he moans, pushing and pulling on Jughead’s hair to guide his cock in and out of his mouth. “The little Serpent has a hot fucking mouth. I’m gonna nut in no time.”  
  
But it’s Johnny that comes first, giving one last hard thrust before he stills and starts dumping his load into Jughead’s tight asshole with a loud groan.  
  
Jughead lets out a horrified muffled sob as he feels Johnny’s warm cum flooding his rectum, and he immediately starts trying to push it out once Johnny’s cock is gone.  
  
Johnny moves to the side and lets Malachai take his place, who lets out a loud cackle when he gets behind Jughead and sees his red, raw, stretched asshole clenching and unclenching as it oozes cum.  
  
Malachai takes a minute to stroke himself back to full length as he appreciates the view. “Looks like Jones doesn’t like getting creamed,” he mocks, running the tip of his cock up Jughead’s taint to collect as much of Johnny’s leaking cum as he can before he grows impatient and brings his dick up to his messy hole and buries his cock inside it. “Better get used it, Serpent. Penny wants us to leave your pretty little ass gaping and leaking like the little bitch you are.”  
  
Jughead didn’t think it was possible, but Malachai’s fucking might hurt more than Johnny’s did. Even though his asshole is stretched and Johnny’s cum is working as extra lube, Malachai’s thrusts are harsher and more brutal - more personal - and Jughead feels like he’s being split in half everytime Malachai slams into him.  
  
His knees give out again, and he slumps forward in complete defeat, the other boys holding his limp body up until their buddy comes down his throat and Malachai comes in his ass. It isn’t until both of Jughead’s holes are filled with a second load of cum that they finally let him drop to floor like dead weight.  
  
Jughead pointlessly tries to crawl away from the boys, but his body is too wrecked to get anywhere. “Nah uh, where do you think you’re going, Serpent? We ain’t done with your ass yet,” one of them taunts, grabbing Jughead by his waist and easily hoisting him up onto his knees. “I ain’t had my turn.”  
  
The largest Ghoulie mounts Jughead from behind and roughly shoves his cock into his cum filled hole, fucking him like the animal he is.  
  
He tears into Jughead brutally, his buddies urging him on as he cants against the Serpent boy, plowing into him until he explodes and dumps one last load of cum inside him.  
  
Jughead curls into a ball when he’s finally empty, trying to protect himself from any further attacks as Malachai kneels down beside the broken boy and pulls his head back up by his hair.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jones,” he taunts, sick smirk spread across his evil face. “You’ll learn to love it.”  
  
With that, Malachai spits in Jughead’s face and gives him a few swift kicks to his back before he and the other Ghoulies finally walk away, leaving Jughead a sobbing mess on the shower floor, leaking three thick loads of Ghoulie cum; Penny's message successfully sent.


End file.
